Hayato Hayama/Relationships
Hayama's father is a lawyer and his mother is a doctor. But nothing about them is mentioned yet and they were not officially introduced to the audience. Because of his good looks and kind personality, he is extremely popular among the both gender, especiallygirls, much to envy of some boys in the school. Not only he is popular but well-liked by most girls in the school due to his friendly nature. This is confirmed by the confessions and passes made by most girls in Sobu High girls in time of the rumors of him and Yukino being couples circulating around. Most of the girls were either his years or junior. 'Clique' He is friends/Clique are Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. Along with them, his clique includes Yumiko Miura, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina. He is also friendly with everyone outside his clique.Inspite of this closeness to them, he acts as his image of everyone's Hayama Hayato to them.Most of them are of sports club Hayama also deeply cares about his friends and also tried his hand in preventing his clique from breaking down during the field trip.His clique is mentioned to be most popular and dominating throughout the school, especially in Class 2F. They often hangout together and chat in free times . But however Hachiman suspects that they only appears to be close outside and not that of it to be appears. Hayato mentions to Hachiman that that the clique is all he have now and want to be like this. His clique dominate the class and even the school which Hachiman calls the top castle.However Hachiman direclty accused to Hayato that his clique is a superfecial But Hayato didn't feel like that. Yumiko Miura She is the female lead of Hayato's clique. Yumiko seems to have a crush on Hayato which is clear to everyone. But Hayato remains neutral on every girl in the school including Yumiko. Yumiko reluctant agrees to Hayato's plea. Yumiko shows great jealousy towards every girl who approches Hayato which is shown on the double date incident with Kaori. Yumiko also greatly disturbed by the rumors revolving around Hayato and Yukino. Despite being close in their clique, there are topics which Yumiko cannot ask or Hayato refuses to answer in his own way like his plan's for christmas, future career path etc. Yumiko also blend to Hayato's word and is noted by Hachiman that both Hayato and Yumiko have normal conversation compare to any other male with Yumiko. Yumiko also can't stand anyone badmouthing Hayato which lead to the hostile behaviour towards Yukino in chiba summer camp and also against Saki in times of Tokyo visit. Despite Yumiko tries her hand in getting close to Hayato. Yumiko also tried her hand in presenting Valentine chocolate to Hayato through the help of service club Both of them call each other by first name. But Hachiman accuses Hayato of using Yumiko to avoid other girls in an attempt to provoke him which is still un answered by Hayato. Kakeru Tobe Tobe and Hayato seems to be closer friends. Both of them are the members of the Soccer club. Hayato also escorted Tobe to the service club for his plan to confess. Hayato confides most things indirectly to Tobe which he could comprehend. Ooka and Yamato They are also members of his clique but nothing more explicitly is mentioned about them except they along with Tobe tried to be in same group of Hayato with the hopes of being with popular, as they never badmouthed about Hayato in false chain message. Hina Ebina Nothing much about their interaction is shown onscreen to the audience. But there are hints of Hina requesting Hayato's help in stopping Tobe from confesssing. There are also hints of Hina aware of Hayato's social face which is shown in Hina's visit to service club the third time, to enquire about Hayato's career choice. Yui Yuigahama Hayato and yui call each other by first name basis. Both of them view each other on good light. Hayato also went with Yui's request to help with Taish's request. Both of them have similar characterstic traits. Soubu High School Hayato maintains his face value towards everyone in his school including his clique with the exception of Hachiman Hikigaya Iroha Isshiki Isshiki is the manager of the soccer club in which Hayama is the captain. Hayama also knows about Isshiki's facade but doesn't seem to be bothered of it. Iroha harboured feelings for Hayato, in Episode 10 of season 2 (adapted from Volume 9) she even confessed to Hayama in the destineyland before the fire castle in times of fireworks but was rejected. Hayato mentions to Hachiman that he was happy about her feelings for him, but suspects that it was meant for someone else. However, even after the rejection, Hayama and Isshiki are of good terms to each other Saika Totsuka Hayato and Saika seem to be on friendly terms. Saika and Hayato even participated in the main roles of Hina's yaoi play, though Hachiman was originally supposed to be in Saika's place. It is shown that Hayato didn't really want to participate in it, but did anyway. Saika was shown to not argue or complain about participating. Hayato, Hachiman and Saika attended the work place visit as a group. Hayato also mentions Saika to be popular with girls, equal to him. Hachiman Hikigaya Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman, but due to Hachiman's personality, is ultimately kept at a distance. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani" even though he knows his actual surname. Due to his own mistakes in the past and his inability to make a difference in crucial moments, he begins to feel inferior to Hachiman because of the ability Hachiman has to change the people around him. Compared to all of his comrades, Hayama Hayato is very open to show his own personality whenever he talks privately with Hachiman because he admitted that Hachiman is same as him even though Hachiman himself rejects this idea.Hayato also showed his cold side to Hachiman which is mentioned to be rare. Yukino describes Hachiman as an antithesis of Hayama. Both Hayama and Hachiman often team-up usually leading to good results. They were almost paired together for Hina Ebina's yaoi play during the cultural festival, much to their dismay, but in the end, Hayato did the "yaoi play" with Totsuka. However Hayama may not be who he seems as he constantly implies to Hachiman "I'm not what you think." They even went out on a double date with Orimoto and Nakamachi to which Hachiman refuse to come claiming that he wasn't invited. But Hachiman was forced to come by Hayama through Haruno. After seeing kaori belittling Hachiman, Hayama coldly stated that Hachiman is more than a guy then they make him out to be and they shouldn't run their mouth as they like. He also added that Hachiman get along with girls who are more lovely and better than they are. Minami Sagami Like all other female in her school, Minami also has intereseted in Hayato which is obvious throughout the series. Sagami tries her hand in appealing to Hayato. But Hayato seen through her innocent facade, which can be seen in the light novel by his hidden meanings along his lines of words to sagami which is read by Hachiman. It should be noted that Hayato only followed Tobe's recommendation of Minami and not directly recommend her. Again Hayato recommended her to the athletic festival planing committee only after witnessing Yukino, Yui, Shiro meguri 's constant persuation to sagami to take up the role. Even though Hayato doen't view Minami in good light , he didn't show it in the face value and always act in good nature towards her and he also stood up against Hachiman in force for his harsh words against Minami Family Friends Haruno Yukinoshita She's Hayato's childhood friend. Haruno and Hayama call each other by their first name. It was mentioned in the light novel that he and Yukino look up to her. Haruno would also watch over them when both of their families are on business. Hayama is open towards her as much as he is open towards Hachiman. In anime version of episode 10 of season 2, Hayato stated that they were forced to tag along because of their family relations Yukino Yukinoshita Hayama comes from the same junior school as Yukino (being in the same class every year) and knows a lot about her, however they have never referred each other as "friends." Their parents know each other and his father is the legal advisor for Yukino's company. Hayato is friendly towards her but is quite preservative and never talks back at her. Hayato mentioned to Hachiman that even he was unable to solve Yukino's harassment by her jealous classmates, and that if Hachiman was present, he will be able to solve Yukino's problem without a sweat. During their middle school education, there are rumors that they were a couple. Thus, their friendship was greatly affected. This can be seen on Yukino's seemingly cold and curt demeanour towards him that shows she hasn't been able to forgive him. They finally reconcile at Hayama's victory party for the marathon but their distance still remains the same. Hayama also noticed Yukino's change of not following her older sister path and still not satisfied with the rate of change.In episode 12 of season 2, Haruno mentions that Yukino once gave valentine chocolate to Hayama but Hayama added that she gave it to both himself and Haruno.Even though they know each other for a long time they address each other by their last name. But in Episode 10 of season 2 (adapted version of Volume 10) Hayato addressed Yukino by her by her first name but later brushed it off which hints that they may have called each other by their first name in the past Acquitance Kaori Orimoto Kaori seems to be intrested in Hayama and was introduced to him by Haruno. Kaori sees Hayama to be someone cool. It was clear that Hayama wasn't planing on getting along but however went with them in conversation.It was mentioned in Episode 4 of season 2 that they exchanged contact and were texting each other that ended up, making plans to go out on a double date.Hayama was also aware that she was the girl whom Hachiman liked in the past and express his suprise to him. Hayama showed his cold side to Kaori and her friend for belittling Hachiman and told them not to judge a book by its cover.They ended in bad terms and wasn't informed of any furter contacts or texting. In light novel Kaori expresss her difficulty to Hachiman in seeing Hayama again.It is likely that they never texted after that incident. Chika Nakamachi She is a friend of Kaori and was intrested in Hayama.There was no details of exchange of contacts between her and Hayama but she also went on the double date where she tried her best to appeal to him.By the end of the double date, she also moved in rather dissappointing expression of witnessing Hayama's cold side Category:Relationships